bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKidInside
Archive 1 Just out of interest. What is your opinions on the latest with Paul? Do you agree or disagree with the block? Dan the Man 1983 06:14, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I said that too, about the admin issue. I was thinking about making him an admin a few days before the quote fiasco. But his attitude on that got on my nerves. He seriously threatened to kill himself over that. Dan the Man 1983 06:27, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Another incident that got me was the "censoring swear words issue". Dunno if you saw it, but he decided he was gonna enforce a rule that wasn't a rule. By the way, this page is long now, do you know how to archive it? If not I will do it for you. Dan the Man 1983 06:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::Archive is done and dusted. Dan the Man 1983 06:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::No worries It's easy once you know how. Dan the Man 1983 06:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::McJeff seems to be okay. I think he was away in SC over Christmas, I dunno if he is back home or not. Dan the Man 1983 06:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't talk to McJeff much..I mainly talk to you. Think he gets lonely? or do you keep him company? (Well. You do talk to everybody) :] TheKidInside 06:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think he has a girlfriend, so I doubt he gets lonely or needs me to keep him company. I think he is someone who keeps himself to himself. Unlike me and you, we chat like we are friends haha. I talk to everyone to make them feel welcome here and I help them out the best I can. I consider McJeff a friend, since we have edited a long time since I started to edit over at Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 06:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I keep private anywhere I leave a paper trail. I'm not on AIM often but I'll give you a shout next time I'm on. My AIM name has "Jeff" in it somewhere. McJeff 06:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re: You're in central time? Cool... I'm in Eastern. I was actually thinking about asking if everything was ok just before you talk page'd me. Have a good holiday and all that? McJeff 05:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :It's just about new years for you right now then, right? I missed it, I was reading something. Sorry to hear about the family troubles, hope everything works out. McJeff 06:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just a line Whats up Jessica. I'm still in Cyprus, In Limassol, I was in Nicosia for the first week. Been in Limassol for over a week, and will be until I go home. Cyprus is a wicked island. If you ever think of going abroad, give Cyprus a consider. Its warm here for this time of the year. Anyways just wanted to say hi and I will speak to you on AIM when I'm back in England. Dan the Man 1983 15:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Haha That will take you ages to download if you are still on dial up. Good to hear from you. I don't know why they called me and him Bullies, but it made me laugh when I read it. Yes you are a dork and my personal assistant (admin) haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes very hyper, so how are things with you? Dan the Man 1983 06:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's cool, no arguments then? Dan the Man 1983 06:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Me and her are good, we are off to London in the morning for the weekend. Dan the Man 1983 20:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Bomb threat? dayum. My dad had to come home early today because of the weather here. Snow storm. Your mother rides a motorbike? Cool. I miss our chats. Dan the Man 1983 06:56, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Of course she does, Chrissy is my life. :Always nice to talk to funny little dorks like you though haha. :You can download AIM, but it will take a long time if you still got dial up. Dan the Man 1983 07:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Comment on what? Paul hasn't been here since McJeff blocked him. But if you do see Paul post here under an IP, block him. You can tell its him if you do a WHOIS check on him and it says Singapore. ::I ain't got a DS and I don't want one. I have a 360 and a PS2. Dan the Man 1983 07:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::I have had 2 360's. My first did that ROD, I was furious and nearly chucked it out my bedroom window. I wouldn't of bothered opening it to chuck it out too. :::Your brain is the size of a speck of dust HAHA, only joking. Dan the Man 1983 07:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::They say it because it is true, haha. Chrissy is a part of Bully Wiki yes. But she hasn't made an edit, Only a few to my talk page. Dan the Man 1983 07:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Humans only use a small percentage of their brains. :::::When ever Chrissy jokes with me, I always say "Bite me" to her. Dan the Man 1983 07:51, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh my god. You did an edit? haha. Dan the Man 1983 08:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I know, you should come and edit more often. Dan the Man 1983 09:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Reply. Jessica. They were removed because they violate the Fair Use policy on text. Good news is that the quotes have not gone for good. We are planning to use the quotes in references. Anyways since we have got stricter here, I'd stick around, because there is bound to be an IP looking to add them again. So get ready to warn and block them haha. Dan the Man 1983 17:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Reply I am okay. Me and Chrissy are friends. Nice to hear that you and Ben are getting on well. It's been slow on this wiki for the last few days. Dan the Man 1983 21:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I have also met someone else who I like a whole lot. Dan the Man 1983 14:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::At this moment in time, I am friends with this girl. Dan the Man 1983 11:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I am good, My health is great, better then it was a 5 weeks back, It has improved a lot. You're a good friend to me Jessica, that is why you worry about me haha. Right now what I am looking for is more self confidence, and more self respect. I use to have them, I am gaining it all back though. Dan the Man 1983 18:04, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Reply. I didn't know you was in invisible mode on AIM. Yeah my life is good, just having some me time. Dan the Man 1983 00:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) this out Check out this forum. Forum:Bully 2 Ideas (everything) Just have to say Welcome back DORK :) Dan the Man 1983 05:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Reply Everything is cool here :o), get better soon, DORK! Dan the Man 1983 21:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry about what I said about Paul. Sheldon Rox 17:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey DORK! Happy Thanksgiving my friend. Dan the Man 1983 15:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks Dan! :) Sorry I haven't been on here at all. School is being...well school but that's not an excuse for last week since we were off school. Sorry for my absenses but school and being fatigue afterwards is a bit of a challenge. TheKidInside 22:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Apparently.... Someone dosen't like me I guess. Not trying to start any thing butt, are you mad at me or something? -Sheldon Rox- : It's not that Sheldon. I have school so I'm not on this wikia as much as I should be. I accept your apology, okay? I'm not a hateful person, just a dork :) TheKidInside 22:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry! ;) -Sheldon Rox- Check it out! Have you seen teh vid McJeff helped put on my page? Why don't you check it out and let me know what you think? Sheldon Rox 21:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 06:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC)